User blog:DudeWithASuit/ERBParodies Hurt/Heal Game - Season 1
Days passed: 24 Last Updated: MetalFire: Kill The Happy Mask Salesman. THE GAME IS OFFICIALLY OVER AND HUCKLEBERRY FINN IS THE WINNER! Rules Every 24 hours, you can hurt a character and heal one. For example, if you say "Heal Vault Boy, hurt Cole Phelps." Vault Boy gains 1 HP, and Cole Phelps loses 1 HP. As the game continues, a new rule will be added. Every character starts with 5 HP. Last character alive wins. The blog will be updated daily. 15 HP will be the max. Here is a link to the Season 2 one. First Place Winner *Huckleberry Finn - 13 Second Place *The Happy Mask Salesman Third Place *Tupac Shakur Rappers Dead (34) *35th: Joe: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 1 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ YOU'RE THE LESSER HOST, BRO} *34th: Enderman: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ PICKED THE WRONG GAME} ' *33rd: Harry Potter: Killed by TruthBlood on Day 2 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ PERMENTALY BLINDED} ' *32nd: Austin Powers: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 2 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOLDMEMBERSHIP EXPIRED} *31st: Steve Smith: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED SEARCHING FOR A GIRL TO BONE} ' *30th: Jeff the Killer: Killed by AngryVideoGameBird on Day 5 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ KILLED BY JANE} *29th: Steve: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 5 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WE'LL LET YOU SWEEP THE FLOORS} *28th: Slender Man: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 5 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ STATIC SIGNAL} ' *27th: Harry Styles: Killed by TruthBlood on Day 5 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ BUGGER OFF} *26th: Percy Jackson: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 6 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LOCKED IN THE PRISON OF AZKABAN} *25th: Macklemore: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 6 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHIT IT WAS 99 CENTS, AND STILL NOBODY SAVED HIS LIFE} *24th: Al Capone: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 7 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT HIS ASS CA-PWNED} *23rd: Puff-Puff: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 7 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE DIDN'T LAST LONG} *22nd: James Bond: Killed by Hankaichou on Day 8 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LICENSE TO GET KILLED} *21st: Mozart: Killed by Felcool12 on Day 8 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED MAKING MUSIC WITH A TOASTER} *20th: Skrillex: Killed by Hankaichou on Day 9 {ANY GUY NAMED SKRILLEX... IS PROBABLY DEAD} *19th: Tom Anderson: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 9 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HERE LIES A BITCH} *18th Tony Montana: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 9 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELT THE WRATH OF TOMMY GUN} *17th: John Marston: Killed by TruthBrood on Day 10 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BORN AND DIED IN BLACKWATER} *16th: Paul McCartney: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 10 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIE WHILE YOU'RE YOUNG, STOP SCREAMING YOLO} '--TOP 15--' *15th: Eyedea: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 10 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ YOU CAN KILL THE MAN AND HIS EYEDEA} *14th: The Merchant: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 11 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOODBYE STRANGER} *13th: Kid Rock: Killed by Tigerisnormal on Day 12 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED OF RAP OVERDOSE} *12th: Mark Zuckerberg: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 13 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GATHERED HIS HURTS LIKE SHEEP IN A HERD} *11th: Jack the Ripper: Killed by Hankaichou on Day 13 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ JOINED THE TORTURED AND DECEASED} '--TOP 10--' *10th: Mac Miller: Killed by Hankaichou on Day 14 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE GOT HIS DEATH, IN DIAMOND AND GOLD} ' *9th: Niko Bellic: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 14 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHOULD HAVE GONE BOWLING} *8th: Cole Phelps: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 16 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WATCHED HIS GUTS FALLOUT} *7th: Eminem: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 17 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MARSHALL MATHERS OR SLIM SHADY; EITHER WAY HE'S DEAD} *6th: Vault Boy: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 19 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SLAPPED IN THE FACE WITH A PARALYZING PALM} '-- TOP 5 --' *5th: Tom Sawyer: Killed by DuskofSkulls on Day 20 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE'S DEAD NOW, AND WE DON'T GIVE A HUCK} *4th: Andy Milonakis: Killed by Orange nightmare on Day 23 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WHAT THE HELL'S A MILONAKIS? DEAD} *3rd: Tupac Shakur: Killed by Baby GG on Day 23 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CHING, CHING, CHING, DEAD BITCHES, IT'S CHECKOUT TIME} *2nd: The Happy Mask Salesman: Killed by MetalFire on Day 24''' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT}''' Category:Blog posts